Generator Rex Season 4 Episode 1
by ShadowKitten14
Summary: I was so disappointed when the series got cancelled that I decided to continue the story with a different outlook on Rex's parents. Suggestions welcome and hoped for.


**Generator Rex Season 4 Episode 1:**

**I am not sure if there will be a second part yet (though I think there will be) Enjoy!**

"Master, are you ok?" Biowolf asked.

Van Kleiss looked around at the realm Breach had taken them to. They were in an abandoned laboratory or so it seemed from first glance. Besides, the great slash of personal pride overall he felt fine. But then it came in a rush.

"I knew there was something special about that boy." Van Kleiss muttered to himself as he realized he must get back to Earth.

Rex was about to fall asleep in the meeting.

_Really, does a series of rash, probably unrelated burglaries have anything to do with me? This is a waste of my time. The dude drilling holes in Manhattan is locked up, and the reported sighting of VK was a hoax._

White Knight droned on "…as you can see these burglaries are connected because they all target Providence labs, and the items stolen are helping to create some sort of solution. The thieves have stolen a vile of Feakins's blood. We have no images of the thieves as all security cameras were disabled before our cameras picked up any footage. That is all for now."

Rex left the room with confidence, this wasn't anything big. _Just another crazy chemist or engineer went wrong who wants to control the world. Nothing to get too excited about. Besides what could go askew? Villains vanquished and girl in hand. _

Nothing is every perfect for Rex.

"Master, I can't believe it." Biowolf was stilled shocked, more shocked than he had been when he learned Van Kleiss had pretended he was crazy for months and had traveled through time making himself pharaoh and emperor.

"It was to have been from the accident," Van Kleiss muttered. He bent over the chemicals he was about to mix, almost positive this would be the best part of his plan.

"Breach, Skalamander, Biowolf, we leave tonight to get my son back." Van Kleiss announced, as pored the contents of the serum into an injector.

Rex awoke to the sound of a chaos- footsteps pounding the corridor, gas valves bursting, and people screaming. _Is this just a dream_, he thought, _or could this really be happening_.

Before Rex was out the door, an order filled his room. A smell he associated with terror, offloading surplus nanites, and bad dreams. Knock out gas. _Someone is attacking Providence. _

Accustomed with knock out gas, Rex was able to fight it off. When he reached the door to his room he pulled it open, too tired to use a fancy machine. Agent Six saw him, but Rex could not hear a single thing he was shouting.

Then out of one of Breach's portals, Van Kleiss stepped out. "So nice to see you again, Rex. I was hoping we would meet again."

Rex startled at Van Kleiss showing up, was in shock for only a moment. A moment was all Skalamander needed to push Rex back into his room, through the still ajar door. "Just attacking Providence for revenge?" Rex asked, wondering what his arch enemy's goal was this time. Van Kleiss smiled with a mischievous grin.

"Rex, I learned something very interesting about you recently, that I must tell you, away from Providence." Van Kleiss looked back. Then VK nodded to Biowolf who launched himself at Rex with needle in hand.

Rex wondered what was in the valve. _He couldn't have gotten…_ His train of thought was interrupted when the knockout gas, which had already pervaded his room, grew more rapidly and in intensity. Rex didn't think he could hold it off much longer, and in a final ditch effort swung out at Biowolf with his Smack Hands. One fist connected while the other hit the wall. _Man, I am going to need to fix that wall. Maybe I could paint it blue_.

Then Rex was pinned down as Biowolf injected the substance. His next attempt to defend himself was stopped by the new solution and now he was positive he knew why.

"You are the one who stole the vile of Feakins's blood." Rex said with realization; _it wasn't surprising he had gotten it though_, Rex thought, _considering he could have Breach teleport him anywhere. _

Rex now forgetting the seeping, color less and odor less gas took a huge breath while lying on the floor trying to make sense of how Van Kleiss accomplished this medical feat. He could no longer fight it, and looking up he saw Van Kleiss smirk.

With one last second, Rex lost consciousness. Van Kleiss heard a commotion outside in the hallway, and knew it was time to go. Biowolf picked up Rex and with Van Kleiss leading the way walked through one of Breach's portals.

When Agent Six ran to the portal, he was a second too late.


End file.
